


Nightmare.

by ccaeruleus



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD Thomas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide, Thomas has nightmares about Newt, dead newt, sad Thomas, this shit is so sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccaeruleus/pseuds/ccaeruleus
Summary: Goodbye, Tommy.





	Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> [the edit version of this fic](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1jl4_7gIq3/?igshid=p4nzsitbweo4)

“Please Tommy, please.”  
With his hear falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulls the trigger.

Newt’s limp body falls on top of him. He hugs Newt, closing his eyes, his heart heavy.  
They lay on the ground.

No. They’re standing. There’s pain in his chest.

He pulls away from the hug, something’s poking his chest.

A knife is poking his chest.

His eyes widen at the realization.

“Tommy...”

“No, no, no, no...”  
Newt falls backwards. Thomas stumbles forward to keep him from falling.

He loses his balance and falls on top of Newt.

It’s cold. Colder than Newt’s dead body. Also wet.

Water.

He resurfaces.

A storm is coming. He turns at the sound of splashing water.

Someone’s swimming.

Someone’s drowning.

“Newt!” He tries to swim towards him. The harder he tries the farther away Newt gets.

Rain is pouring. He hears the rain more than feeling it.

He reaches forward and pulls at Newt’s hand.  
His chest tightens.

There’s blood.

He isn’t swimming anymore.

He is sitting beside a bathtub.

He tries to stand up.  
The ground is wet and slippery.

Water and blood.  
He starts sobbing when he sees Newt’s beautiful, _beautiful_ face so defeated and claimed by death.  
“Newt, please.”

He sinks to the ground with Newt’s hand in his.

He can still hear the storm outside.

He squeezes Newt’s hand.

There isn’t any blood.

Surprised, he shifts to look at Newt’s face.

There are bruises on his neck.

There’s a rope tied to the ceiling.

First the lightning, then the thunder.

“No!”

With tears sliding down his face, he squeezes Newt’s body.

Newt is thrashing and gripping his wrists from underneath him. Gasping for air.

“Newt?” He’s confused.  
Newt was dead?

Then all of Newt’s movements stop.

Thomas removes his hands from his neck. He stares at his lifeless form.

His eyes widen and he looks down at his hands in horror.

“Oh my god, no! Newt!” His tears are falling in sync with the rain.

He shakes him violently, trying to somehow wake him.

Newt is crying with him.

No sound, just wetness on his cheeks.  
But those aren’t tears.

Thomas jumps back.

Those are drips of blood.

He runs towards Thomas.

Thomas takes a few steps back.

They end up in the floor, with Newt sitting on top of his stomach.

“Please Tommy, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loop.


End file.
